kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Venatosaurus
Venatosaurus ("thug lizard") was a large theropod dinosaur living on Skull Island, and were the descendants of a group of non-avian dinosaurs, the dromaeosaurids. It was 16-26 feet long, but fairly lightweight for its size. Living on Skull Island's high lands, these large, vicous creatures were superb predators that could prey on animals 10 times their own size. Descended from a dromeosaurid ancestor, the Venatosaurus had evolved into a predator well-equipped for life on Skull Island. Their hips were more mobile than those of their ancestors, allowing for greater agility and flexibility, albeit while sacrificing running speed. Their hips joints also allowed them to crouch down to the ground, which gave them the ability to use even the slightest cover if needed. Venatosaurus' eyes were set high on their heads, allowing them to peer over cover while remaining hidden. Their eyes functioned much like a cat's, allowing them to see in dim light. Their rib cages were shorter but deeper, giving them more flexibility at the waist and hips, without sacrificing lung capacity. Their deep ribs also allow for better muscle attachment, meaning their forearms were better able to hold onto prey. Venatosaurus tended to ambush their prey, getting as close as possible before bursting out of cover and chasing down it down. Venatosaurus were very efficient at using the island's terrain to their advantage, and would chase prey into canyons or over low cliffs. Venatosaurus were, with the exception of V. rexes, the most dangerous predators to be found on Skull Island. Pack-hunters, Venatosaurus were lean, mean, killing machines, top-tier predator, capable of tackling the largest prey items Skull Island had to offer. Highly intelligent and social, Venatosauruses lived in packs of six to twelve or more full-grown adults and assorted young. They preferred jungles to the open grasslands, as the thick forests provide cover for them and nests for their young. Venatosaurus nests were dug out amid the roots of giant jungle trees. All chicks were the responsibility of the entire pack, who brought back food for the young. While out hunting, a single guard would remain behind, watching over the nest. Hunting territories were large, and well marked, with a mixture of tree scrapings, urine, feces, and the like. Other packs may have contested territory from time to time, with a lot of posturing, roaring, and noisy displays designed to resolve the dispute before violence broke out Venatosaurus impavidus A sub-species of Venatosaurus which lived primarily in valleys and hunted in packs. They were much smaller than normal Venatosaurs. Known Victims *Herb *Venture Crewman 9 Behind the Scenes *In the film, they serve as minor antagonists. A large pack of Venatosaurus tried ambushing a herd of Brontosaurus, which resulted in a stampede into Ann Darrow's rescue party. Appearances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' (First appearance) *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Gallery Artwork.jpg Kingkong_1.jpg|The venatosaurus in the video game. Venatosaurus.jpg DSCN3951.JPG Hayes in teaser trailer.jpg l24885-Venatosaurus-89877.jpg Image26.jpg|Giant dinosaur foot steps on a Venatosaurus' head Image76.jpg|Deleted aftermath of the giant dinosaur foot stepping on the Venotosaurus Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Killed by Brontosaurus Category:Killed by Bruce Baxter Category:King Kong (2005) Category:Killed by jack Category:Killed by ben hayes Category:Deceased characters